Frío
by AyuT
Summary: Aunque no está en su mejor momento, las cosas no han cambiado para él. Sin embargo, Sanada tiene miedo. "Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro aniversario." Yukimura Seiichi x Sanada Geniichiro


- Oh...

Es como una brisa de aire cálido. Él también lo recuerda. Me alegra mucho que siga siendo tan importante para él como lo es para mí. No es que antes dudara de él, pero hace un tiempo que temo que las cosas hayan cambiado.

Es una caja pequeña y cúbica. Con el tiempo, he descubierto que, aunque le cuesta demostrar lo que siente, Sanada es muy especial y detallista. Antes de abrir el regalo, prefiero deleitarme imaginando qué podría ocultar el brillante envoltorio.

- ¿Te gusta? – Sanada se aclara la garganta, visiblemente incómodo. – No parece que te agrade.

- Claro, Sanada. – al parecer he pasado demasiado rato divagando en mis asuntos. – Voy a abrirlo.

Uno de los niños que se agolpan en el resquicio de la puerta, espiando inocentemente a mi visita, estornuda, delatando su posición. Sanada hace amago de girarse, alarmado.

- No te preocupes, déjalos. Son mis amigos.

Miro hacia la puerta y les dedico una sonrisa, agitando el regalo junto a mi oreja, como si intentara adivinar qué es por su sonido.

- A ver... ¿qué será?

Sanada me observa de reojo, con cautela, fingiendo tranquilidad, ocultando la mirada bajo la gorra, mientras los niños le miran con temor y se alejan poco a poco de la puerta.

Lleno de curiosidad, despego el papel con cuidado para no estropearlo. La caja está forrada de terciopelo verde. Levanto la tapa y contemplo a la luz de la ventana cómo brilla la cadena dorada del colgante. Es un símbolo bastante extraño. No recuerdo haberlo visto en ningún otro sitio.

- Es para la salud. – me explica sanada, de pie junto a la ventana. Saco el colgante de la funda para ponérmelo. – Dicen que ha ayudado a mucha gente.

- Ah... – asiento, observando el símbolo mientras lo coloco sobre mi pecho. – Gracias.

Los niños se van deprisa, entre risas estruendosas, al pasar una enfermera junto a la habitación.

Sanada permanece en un silencio lleno de respeto. Quizás espera a que añada algo a lo ya dicho. Me lo tomo con tranquilidad. Suspiro, poniéndome en pie, y deambulo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿No deberías irte ya al entrenamiento? – pregunto, consultando la hora.

No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al pronunciar la palabra "entrenamiento". Tiene demasiado significado para mí. Y cuando él está aquí... bueno, es como un eco lejano. Pero podría no serlo.

- Hoy no. Tengo permiso para quedarme contigo.

Sonrío, complacido. Me pregunto cómo habrá conseguido saltarse el entrenamiento sin dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme triste. He de admitir que esta clase de gestos, muy poco corrientes en Sanada, me conmueven mucho. Me ayuda a recordar cómo era el Sanada del que me enamoré, aquel que no intentaba hacerse el fuerte de mí. Le conozco, y puedo ver a través de su mirada seria y su apariencia inamovible. Si con esto busca no hacerme sufrir, está consiguiendo lo contrario. No tiene por qué comportarse como lo hace. Me duele que me trate como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Tal vez lo haga inconscientemente. Pero sé que sabe que soy fuerte. No quiero que esto termine así.

Desde que se descubrió lo de mi enfermedad y tuvieron que ingresarme en el hospital, parece que todo se ha congelado entre nosotros.

Hoy en especial, el recordar aquel día me llena de melancolía, y siento un pequeño vacío abriéndose paso en mi interior. ¿Por qué es solo un recuerdo¿Cuándo quedó en el pasado, en nuestro pasado? La actitud de Sanada no ha variado en todos estos meses. Comienzo a sentirme frustrado. Sé que el equipo le necesita, que por mi culpa tiene más responsabilidades que antes, pero... tiene que haber algo más.

Veo algo oscuro en sus ojos, y me siento nervioso, casi frustrado. ¿Queda algo de ese cariño, de tanta complicidad? Todo lo que necesito para ganar mi batalla es que Sanada me demuestre una vez más lo que siente por mí. Sin tabúes, sin incertidumbre, sin miedo. Como entonces.

Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro aniversario.

Quizás él esté rememorando el mismo día. A veces, me da la impresión de que va a sonreírme, que me va a regalar una de esas sonrisas furtivas, como después de castigar a los titulares del club por algo que no han hecho, solo para aumentar su rabia y sus ganas de luchar. Pero nunca lo hace. Siempre está tenso cuando viene a verme. Es curioso, pero creo que tiene más miedo que yo.

Mañana es Navidad. Hace un año, nuestras familias fueron invitadas a una fiesta de nochebuena, donde se reunieron miembros de las familias más importantes de la región. Fue una sorpresa el encontrarnos allí. Aunque sabíamos que una gran cantidad de estudiantes del Rikkaidai habían sido invitados al evento, y nosotros mismos acudíamos cada año a la celebración, no habíamos caído en la cuenta de que el otro estaría allí.

Después de una serie de saludos formales, nuestros padres nos permitieron movernos a nuestras anchas. Encontré un jardín tranquilo en la parte trasera del edificio. Podía oír el wagakki, dentro de la sala. La noche no era demasiado fría, y estaba muy a gusto paseando entre las flores durmientes.

No lo esperaba, y me sobresalte cuando Sanada se acercó a mí. Como si nos conociéramos de siempre, tuvimos una charla bastante interesante. Me sentía bien a su lado. Descubrí que nos compaginábamos a la perfección. Él, en el fondo, es muy simple. No lo admitió, pero era incapaz de seguir la conversación cada vez que introducía un tema artístico.

Me resultaba maravilloso el poder relajarme a su lado. Normalmente, esos acontecimientos no eran nada del otro mundo, aunque tampoco lo pasaba mal. No obstante, no he vuelto a disfrutar de una velada como aquella.

Añoro las risas, y el sonido de su voz, grave, acoplado al instrumento que cada vez sonaba más lejos. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que dije aquella noche. Poco a poco, todo se ha convertido en un vídeo de imágenes silenciosas. Es una pena. Sin embargo, en lugar de sonido, conservo muchas sensaciones inolvidables.

El calor y la textura de su mano sobre la mía, hablando, tímido, sobre lo especial que era para él dirigirse así a una persona que respetaba tanto.

La profundidad de su mirada después de abrazarme, y ese brillo contenido en sus ojos.

El aroma de su ropa cuando me quedé dormido junto a él.

Y, sin duda lo mejor, el sabor de sus labios en aquel beso inesperado mientras acariciaba las rosas.

Así, pasamos del frío del invierno al calor de la primavera, mientras nuestra confianza crecía firme. Nadie más que nosotros sabía nuestro secreto, y para los demás continuamos siendo buchou y fukubuchou.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que mi estado físico comenzaba a preocuparme. Al principio, decidí no comentarle nada, pero después del verano la situación se agravó, y tuve que tomar medidas más serias.

Sanada, como siempre, parecía muy tranquilo cuando se lo conté todo. No es que esperase que se pusiera histérico o pensase en lo peor, pero me sorprendió que no tuviera otra reacción. Por encima de todo, no quería que se guardase sus sentimientos.

Pero no dije nada, y el tiempo pasó. Ahora, no encuentro al Sanada apasionado de antes. ¿Por qué utiliza esa máscara delante de mí? Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar cómo se siente, y me desespera no poder recuperarlo. Pasa demasiado tiempo solo. Es lo que más me entristece de todo, haberme separado de él de esta forma. Siento que hay cosas que me oculta.

El tenis, para mí, no tiene tanta importancia por ser solo un juego. Me importa porque va acompañado de grandes momentos y emociones intensas, cosas que jamás olvidaré por muchos años que pasen.

Por eso, quiero seguir disfrutando de ello. Y parte del motivo por el que lucho con toda mi voluntad, una gran parte en realidad, es poder tener a Sanada a mi lado, no perder esa sonrisa que guarda para mí cuando estamos solos. Si no es así, prefiero no ver cómo sufre por mi culpa.

- No te quedes aquí si prefieres hacer otra cosa.

Sanada, sobresaltado por mis repentinas palabras, se gira para observar mi rostro. Respira hondo, y posa su mano sobre mi hombro, firme pero delicadamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – frunce el entrecejo, y bajo la cabeza para no encontrarme con esa mirada fría. – Siempre vengo a verte, y además hoy es un día especial.

- Ya.

- ¿Te ocurre algo¿Te encuentras... mal?

Una vez más, su rostro se ha transformado en esa mueca de preocupación que tanto detesto. Aunque, en realidad, es algo mínimo e imperceptible para alguien que no conozca a Sanada, yo sé lo suficiente de él para comprender que se protege de algo.

- No, nada importante. - ¿Habrá notado él mismo su forma de actuar¿Sabe que, lentamente, nos estamos hundiendo sin querer? – Bueno, tengo una pregunta.

- Yukimura...

Vuelvo a sentarme sobre la cama, y él toma asiento a mi lado.

- Sanada, cuando vuelva al tenis y juguemos los Nacionales juntos¿volverás a ser como antes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? No tienes de qué preocuparte. – Sanada está muy nervioso, e intento calmarlo entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, en un gesto cariñoso. – Aunque estés aquí, las cosas no han...

- Pero ya no te comportas igual conmigo.

A pesar de que nunca subo el tono de voz, Sanada siempre interrumpe lo que está diciendo cuando hablo. Me mira con ojos desconcertados. Creo que por fin sabe en qué estoy pensando. Trato de romper la tensión con una leve sonrisa.

- Entre tú y yo hay una historia¿sabes? – me aparto el pelo de la cara y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Noto cómo tiembla. – No puedes olvidarla de un día para otro y enterrar las esperanzas en la oscuridad.

- Yukimura... – los segundos pasan mientras mide sus palabras. – Intento ser fuerte para que no decaigas.

- Lo entiendo, y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Sé que le he golpeado donde le duele. Pero no podemos seguir así. De esta forma, cada vez estaremos más lejos, y no podremos recuperar nuestra relación si no pasamos juntos esta prueba. Si quieres llorar, llora conmigo, igual que hemos pasado momentos preciosos juntos. No me dejes nunca.

Acaricio su espalada con la palma de la mano mientras él, inclinado hacia delante, reflexiona con la cara entre las manos. De pronto, la ventana se abre, y una gélida brisa de aire envuelve la habitación. Sanada se levanta rápidamente para cerrarla, y de paso coge un manta para echármela sobre los hombros.

- No cojas frío, estamos en diciembre.

- Me cuidas demasiado. – sonrío, apesadumbrado. – No soy tan frágil. Quiero luchar, por el tenis – parece que Sanada va a decir algo, pero prefiere callarse, y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado. – y por ti.

Acaricio el colgante con la yema de los dedos. Él me mira, en silencio. Siento una grieta en su determinación, como si hubiera abierto un hueco por el que escapa todo su dolor. Une las dos manos en un puño. Leo sus dudas en el aire, y escucho cómo sale un suspiro de su boca.

- Me haces muy feliz celebrando nuestro aniversario, Sanada. – se estremece cuando oye mis palabras. – Es lo que más necesito ahora. Si estás conmigo, si me abrazas, si me demuestras que me quieres tanto como siempre, yo...

Esta vez es él quien me interrumpe, con uno de esos estrechos abrazos que tanto he echado de menos. Instintivamente, mis manos recorren su espalda hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros.

- Si eso es todo, creo que puedo complacerte.

Me separa un poco de su pecho, para acariciar mi cabello y besarme con dulzura en la frente. Me siento aliviado, como si todo el dolor se esfumara y se convirtiera en algo insignificante. Adoro la ternura y la humedad de los besos de Sanada.

- Lo siento, Seiichi. – vuelve a abrazarme, y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. – Te pido perdón si te he hecho daño comportándome así. Sabes que no lo he hecho intencionadamente.

Me siento febril, como si flotara, y, en mi mente nublada, solo alcanzo a aclarar una cosa.

- No importa, lo único que anhelo es que vuelvas a ser tú. – me aferro más fuerte a su espalda. De nuevo, siento que puedo confiar plenamente en él. No me mentirá más. – No puedo negar que tengo algo de miedo, pero es inevitable.

- Yo quiero protegerte. Siempre. – susurrando con voz trémula, me dirige una de esas miradas que me hacen temblar. - Si tú no te rindes, yo tampoco me rendiré.

Sin decir nada más, me toma de la barbilla y alza mi rostro, observándolo con detenimiento durante unos segundos, como si leyera mi pensamiento. No puedo contenerme, y unas finas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, quemando mi piel. Sanada, cuidadosamente, las retira con las puntas de los dedos, y se acerca lentamente para depositar un beso suave sobre mis labios.

Sonrojado, cierro los ojos, y él me arropa de nuevo con la manta, recostándome sobre la cama.

- Feliz Navidad, Geniichiro.

* * *

Es un poco tarde para publicar algo así, lo sé, pero el trabajo se me acumula -.-u

Como siempre, mil gracias por el apoyo a quienes leéis mis fics. No sabéis cuánto os agradezco las reviews ;D

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
